


【授权翻译】【Dickjay】Sharing Is Not Caring

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Summary: 有些东西还是不要说出去为好。（又名四次Jason和Dick没有告诉任何人他们的盛大冒险，还有一次他们选择保留在两人之间。）





	【授权翻译】【Dickjay】Sharing Is Not Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Is Not Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135260) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> 译者语：一篇快乐的沙雕文。

1.  
这阵头痛正正坐落在他右眼后方。捶打着，痒着，跳动着，很痛，而且现在的时间对于应付这种狗屎事情来说还太早了。  
Jason朦胧地眯眼扫视着房间，感觉到了随着自己逐渐清醒而不断缓慢加强的头疼。他更用力地眯眼。  
眯眼毫无用处，真是令人惊讶，于是Jason生气了。  
这一步没有深思熟虑，接着Jason的脚被什么滑溜溜的东西缠住了，他的脚被什么滑溜溜的东西缠住了然后Jason踉跄了一下，抓住床尾，想将这绊倒他的不知道什么玩意儿甩下去。他的拳击短裤滑到了房间的另一头，在木地板上轻盈地划过，Jason就更生气了，跟随着它们的脚步咚的一声栽倒。  
“呃嗯嗯唔。”床上传来一句评论，“你能小点声吗？”  
不。Jason电光火石间决定。他不能。  
带着些许报复心理（干嘛，他活该），Jason跺脚跺得更大声了一点。他没看床，倒是看着他的拳击短裤，但是没用，因为他一只脚被缠在床尾，疼到爆炸，又重重摔倒在地。  
倒地，好吧，倒地倒不疼，Jason及时地用手缓冲了一下，但是他的脚？  
脚疼。  
“妈的什么狗——”Jason恶狠狠地骂，用手使劲地按着刺痛的脚，好像这样能让世界更美好似的。  
“Jason. ”Dick呻吟，床和他一起呻吟，“就……就回来吧睡醒就没事了。”  
Jason怒视着他的脚。  
Dick又叹了口气。  
“来吧，认真的，我觉得我们已经完成了我们的剥——”  
“你敢说完那句话我就——”Jason怒气冲冲地道，一边思考目光一边在地上逡巡，嗷，所有东西都显得慢吞吞的，他的思绪就像一滩迟缓黏稠的糖浆，“得做点什么。”  
他会做点什么。做点尴尬又痛苦的什么。  
Dick用沉默提出尖锐的批评。可能因为Jason没大声说完那句话，以他的后见之明来看那本来会是最佳的攻击方案，但是去它的吧。Jason无视了它好让自己跪起来，在扫视房间的时候集中注意力保持好平衡。  
“从性爱花粉中恢复需要睡眠，”Dick说，宽容地无视了Jason烂得要命的威胁，“睡它个十小时。”  
床嘎吱嘎吱响，Dick的头伸到床的另一边，眼睛半睁着盯着他。他右边的几乎每一根头发都翘到天上，这是Jason好多年来见过最精彩的起床发型了。锦上添花的是，Dick脸侧还有道枕头压出来的印子（Jason无情地镇压了在他脑袋里指出这很可爱的那道小声音）。  
Jason头疼得更厉害了，像在他的眼睛上敲敲敲，Jason揉着眼睛，烦得不行，只想发脾气。虽然很幼稚，但是为了证明Dick是错的这唯一一个理由，Jason想努力回到他的安全屋，然后——  
“现在才觉得羞耻有点晚了。”Dick跟他说，耸耸肩，有点太放松了，显得一点都不自然，“现在先睡觉。晚点再羞耻。”  
可以说这是Dick Grayson贯彻一生的座右铭。  
但它他妈的肯定不是Jason的座右铭。Jason对Dick怒目而视，迅速抓起距他一臂之遥的那条拳击短裤，真是日了Dick了——  
他又迅速地把它丢掉，鉴于Jason踏马绝对没有穿超人短裤。不过……Dick穿了是意料之中的事。  
Jason愤怒地环视房间。  
他的拳击短裤究竟他妈跑哪去了，他美好的普通的不是超人的拳击短裤？或者他的衣服也行？  
一段画面扭曲的记忆漂浮在Jason的脑海中，关于在不该有凉爽的晚风的地方感受到了凉爽的晚风的记忆。他模糊地回忆起他在外面的一个屋顶上，感觉他要从内到外烧起来了而Dick十分乐于助人地把他的衣服割开……然后……然后……  
哦天。  
事情突然变得可怕的清晰，Jason知道他把自己的内裤丢进滚滚车流里了。  
“睡觉——”Dick说，他躺回到看着很舒服的软绵绵的靠枕上，把被子拉上去盖住他赤裸的肩膀，拍了拍空着的另一边床。  
这样比较容易。  
而且Jason现在没有能穿的衣服。这是一个挺大的因素。  
Jason又久久地盯着Dick看起来很舒服的床。举起一根手指。  
“你不许告诉别人。”  
Dick睁开一只眼，“认真的？你觉得你有必要讲哦。”  
Jason放心了，又有点确定对此他应该要不觉得被冒犯了要不觉得开心，他跌跌撞撞地过去。膝盖撞到了床，他自暴自弃地扑下去，一张毯子被拽过来盖住他，嗯，这样好多了。  
“好孩子。”Dick微笑道，Jason闭着眼睛在一片黑暗中用力伸手打他。 

2.  
这真是。行吧。  
“我们不能告诉B. ”Dick跟他说，在歇斯底里的情况下声音有那么一点点高，“或者罗宾。或者红罗宾。或者神——”  
“谁都不行。”Jason接了下去，有那么一点点太咬牙切齿，“妈的绝对谁都不行。我们保守秘密到死为止，同意吗？”  
悬吊着他们的绳子往下掉了一点，Jason的心跟随着它往上提了一点。他们突然停下了，依旧高高地挂在那箱子的上方，但是太近了，对于Jason的喜好来说离得太近了。  
“同意。”Dick飞快地跟着说道，Jason本来是会嘲笑他说话破音的，如果不是他很确定他开口的一瞬间也会出现一样的情况的话。  
绳子又往下掉了一点，让他们离……呃……那啥更近了。Jason发出了一声好他妈尴尬的声音，一边努力让自己缩到高一点的地方。他迫切地需要离开这里，Jason很久没派上用场的逃跑本能强烈到他不是一星半点的羞耻。本来逃跑也很羞耻，不过周围唯一一个目击者正贴着Jason扭来扭去，大概也在做一样的事情。  
“我们得荡起来。”Dick最后说，声音还是很高。  
Jason的眼睛看着仓库浸没在黑暗中的四周。他们正缓缓坠入的可怕箱子沐浴在聚光灯下，灯光凸显出了里面的每一个小……东西……仓库的其他地方是一片黑暗，对比起来黑得伸手不见五指。但那片黑暗中有着什么东西，潜藏在阴影中。Jason能看到模糊的轮廓线。  
“事情可能会更糟。”Jason警告道，因为他他妈脸黑得可以。  
“更糟？？”Dick在他身后问道，“你看到我们要掉进什么东西里了吗。”  
他们掉得更低了，更靠近那——那啥——  
哦天。Jason甚至没法在脑子里把它的名称说出来。  
“行。好的，你赢。”Jason尖叫，“荡！”   
好尴尬，当然尴尬了，Jason全身都和Dick背靠背贴得紧紧的，而且这整个前后摇晃的过程带回了那些被花粉浸透的闪回画面，但是任何Jason可能感受到过的……温暖的……情感，都在他看到箱子里等待着他们的是什么东西的时候烟消云散。实际上Jason怀疑他这辈子都没法再感受到温暖了。  
他们晃荡着，幅度越来越大，直到他们晃过了盒子的边缘。  
他们头顶上挂着绳子的钩子发出一声呻吟，那种警告别人金属即将断裂的呻吟，这是Jason最不喜欢的声音了。绳子又变松了，把他们降下一段远得吓人的距离，然后突然他们就离那个箱子好他妈近了。近到Jason可以看到那些玩意儿的轮廓，天哪那是一个蝙蝠侠手套形状的——  
“哦操。”Jason恶狠狠地骂。  
然后那条绳子彻底放飞自我了，他们猛地往下掉。  
幸运的是他们晃荡的冲力正好让他们拥有了足够的弧度，所以当绳子放弃了的时候，他们直直地飞过了那个装着各种各样蝙蝠侠主题的假JB的箱子，掉进了仓库地板上一堆柔软而充满弹性的东西里。他们侧着身子着陆，角度加上这堆东西让这次落地比Jason想象中轻柔许多。虽说这个材质感觉怪怪的。  
然后Dick贴着他抽搐了一下，Jason抬起目光。  
事情瞬间进入只能用恐怖来形容的范畴。  
 灯光闪烁，照亮了仓库里的一切。  
Al Ghul, 到处都是Al Ghul的porn. Jason惊慌失措地四处乱瞟，有被蓝色丝带捆得严实的夜翼，有仰面躺着的红罗宾，还有操——操，有跪着的红头罩还有P的正义联盟全员的图，一个正在嗡嗡叫的超人的不知道啥，还有赫特人贾巴*还有——还有——  
Jason意识到他们降落在了一堆湿软的、眼神生动的蝙蝠侠充气娃娃上。  
Jason和Dick同时尖叫了起来。  
   
3.  
Jason紧张地听着沿着走廊逐渐靠近的脚步声。手电筒的亮光照在那头的墙上，嗯，行吧，情况不太好。  
 客人们可不该在夜总会下方的“秘密”迷宫里探头探脑。  
Jason的目光转向一侧，看到了一个小小的配电房，他没有浪费时间。他打开门，黑暗阻挡了人们向这个小房间投来的视线，他溜了进去，轻轻地把门关上。  
就在同一瞬间Jason被大力地推向墙，另一具身体把他紧紧地压在灰泥墙面上，有冰冷的线条圆钝的什么东西抵住他的脖子。枪？Jason立刻想到，但形状和材质都不对，感觉像某种棍子才是。Jason因这触感浑身紧绷，准备扑向后方，转身然后——  
“Jason? ”然后真是日了狗了，真的，“哇哦我们真的不能再在这样的情况下见面了。”  
那股力道放松了，Jason转过身，看见了Dick大大的眼睛——  
妈啊。  
这是——  
“为什么嘛Dick, 你今晚看起来很漂亮啊。”Jason不由自主地咧开嘴，向后靠了一点，这样他就不会贴着Dick脸红得太厉害。  
而且他也需要尽可能多的空间来看清楚Dick的一身……造型。当然了，对此Dick只是扩大了笑容，亮红色的唇膏让他的一口白牙在一片昏暗中耀眼得不可思议。  
“偶尔我也会努努力。”Dick朝他点点头，一根头发从他凌乱的娘了吧唧的发型里跑了出来，“我看你也不赖嘛。”  
但挺奇怪的是Jason真的几乎忘了他自己穿的什么了。他朝着Dick坏笑，把他的短裙向上卷起了一点，免得裙子在腿上缠成一团，缎面布料在他指下仿佛丝绸。  
  “这是那种晚上嘛你懂的。”Jason脸不红心不跳地说，然后他就是住不了嘴，“不过你知道吗我们真的该交流一下涂睫毛膏的技巧，因为Dickie宝贝——”  
外面嘎吱一声。Jason的嘴巴立刻闭上了，几乎同时Dick压上来，眼睛紧盯着门，他戴着手套的手牢牢按住了Jason的嘴。哇哦，他们现在贴得紧多了。假胸抵着假胸。再怎么说这感觉都挺奇怪的。  
Jason真的从没想过他会落到这个境地。  
脚步声继续向前。  
过了漫长又痛苦的一会，Dick的目光回到Jason身上，缓慢地将一只戴着手套的手从Jason嘴唇上拿开。Jason的唇膏在Dick手套的白色布料上无比明显，留下一个暗色的完美唇印。  
Dick缓慢而甜美地笑了。  
“是啊我的睫毛涂得超棒的，”Dick调笑道，仿佛刚才根本没被打断，“但是Jay亲爱的，你的口红蹭花了——”  
他低低地发出某种代表意乱情迷的声音，Jason挑起一边眉毛。Dick的眼睛更明亮了，随着他走向前，走得更近，无心地（或者是有心地，Jason他妈的知道是哪个就怪了）走进Jason腿间，Jason的短裙卷上Dick的膝盖。凭借新的角度，Dick很容易就把门开了一条小缝，凝视着外面的黑暗。  
“Dick控制一下你自己，”Jason拖长声音道，“我知道这很难。”  
Dick眨了眨一只眼，举起手套，把他自己的唇印上他自己的手上Jason的唇印。  
一个毫无必要且荒诞无稽的调情举动。  
“那又不是唯一一件难（hard）的东西。”Dick低声回答，溜出了门。  
Jason哼了一声。  
   
4.  
从他被俘的经验来看，这次的神经病邪教还算有礼貌，让他舒舒服服的。Jason没有在什么冷冰冰的桌子上尴尬地摊成大字，也没有被铐成各种会让他的背疼上几个星期的奇怪角度，也没有热到爆炸或者冷到结冰。没有耶。Jason倒是坐在一个属于某种椅子的勺状的东西上，说真的这比Jason有过的沙发都要舒服。椅子上的软垫世界第一棒。如果把他抓来的人在场的话Jason绝对要问问他们这套椅子加软垫的套装是哪来的。  
这是Jason遇到过最有礼貌的神经病邪教了（他遇到过太多）。  
Jason能抱怨的唯一一个小点就是关于绘画。他们用搞得人痒痒的类似黑色墨水的涂料在他的肌肉上绘出波浪，身上隆起的部分则带上漩涡与圆点。而带着黑色涂料的地方，还覆上了亮晶晶的花哨银色闪粉。总的来说这造型有点像出现在同志游行里的部落纹身。Jason完全不知道这图案是在启示或者祈求啥，不过他猜这是要召唤部落变装皇后了。  
而且他全裸。  
但是这里不冷不热附近也没人，所以Jason并不真的很介意。  
他既然能全副武装地逃走，那也能全裸地逃走。  
在他身上涂涂画画完之后异教徒们就消失了，去祈祷啊“忏悔”啊啥的。于是Jason现在独自一人、无人看管，缓慢地转动着他的手腕。把他的右手腕固定在这张舒服椅子上的螺丝钉不够紧，每次Jason动作的时候束缚都嘎吱嘎吱地响。于是Jason认为，用最后一下小动作把整个东西搞松只是时间问题罢了。  
说真的，整个情况出人意料的光明。Jason有一张舒服的椅子，一个执行中的优秀的逃脱计划，而且这里的温度也十分宜人。毕竟事情本来有可能变得很难看的。  
于是自然而然地，命运决定要啪啪打他脸。  
玻璃穹顶碎裂开来，房间的一侧形成了一场碎片雨，夜翼掉进了房间。  
Jason僵住，突然高度意识到他现在全裸地花花绿绿地坐在王座上这一事实，然后Dick也僵住，凝视着他。  
“好吧我想我跑错楼了，”Dick说，打破了沉默，站起来用一只手梳过他乱糟糟的头发，“我是来救人的但是你看着——”  
“Dick, ”Jason打断他，“我搞得定。”  
“——在这还挺舒服的。”Dick继续道，是的这混账在笑，他在看到椅子的时候睁大了眼睛，“我的意思是他们给了你软垫和一张椅子上次我被一个邪教抓了的时候只有冷冰冰的束缚而我在地上大鹏展翅。”  
真是生动形象。  
“我猜那是因为你是你。”Jason干巴巴地指出。  
Dick朝他皱眉，仿佛准备对此展开争论。然后，他似乎是在某种程度上达成了盛大的自洽，他的表情缓和了，耸耸肩像接受了命运一样接受了这个观点。Jason忍不住翻白眼。  
“所以你准备把我弄出来吗？”Jason最后说，晃动着他被束缚着的手腕。  
比起当个乐于助人的人，Dick更愿意遵循本性继续当个混蛋，他咧嘴笑了起来，并且向后倒去靠在一根柱子上。非常直白地表明不，他不准备。  
“Dick. ”Jason咬牙切齿。  
“干嘛？”Dick耸耸肩，比划了一下他被绑着的手，“那个螺丝钉已经掉出来一半了，而且我这的风景超棒的。”  
本来Jason没怎么意识到他裸着。Dick看着他的时候，Jason发现他没法忽视这一点。  
Jason的嘴巴扭曲了，“行你就坐在那围观吧，但是如果他们在我搞定之前回来我就——”  
Dick挥挥手，“别抱怨了，开始工作吧，你会没事的。”  
好的，Dick是个混蛋。Jason小声嘟囔了一些非常上不了台面的话，继续折腾手铐。  
所以Jason正在工作。他尽量不抬头看，部分原因是Dick会令他分心，另外一部分原因是他每次抬头都会看见Dick那副满含鼓励又自命不凡的表情，不过他就快要搞定了。  
实际上，当他几乎完全把右手手铐那颗螺丝弄出来的时候，Jason抬起目光，做好了把它糊到Dick的臭屁小脸蛋上的万全准备。  
这一计划瞬间去世。  
Dick躺在地上，不省人事。在Jason花了那么一瞬间看见扎进他脖子的毛茸茸的飞镖的时候，他自己的脖子也被扎了。  
妈个——  
这一次清醒过来和第一次一样痛苦。  
Jason因明亮的光线眯起眼，动了动——  
日。他们把软垫拿走了。虽说尽可能不碰到编织物是Jason的一条规矩，但是有软垫提供真的挺好的。  
不过，有个安慰奖。  
在一张同样没有软垫的椅子上，Dick坐在那晃动着被铐起来的手。同样全裸，同样花花绿绿。Jason坏笑，而仿佛是感觉到了Jason不合时宜的愉快（Jason踏马非常希望他能感觉到），Dick猛地抬眼看他。  
“一个字都不说。”Dick缓慢地发誓。  
Jason的坏笑扩大了。  
这次他坐着，咧开嘴，看着Dick工作。  
   
5.  
Dick把他推坐起来一会，Jason呻吟，因为，拜托，Jason了解这个Dick皱着这张脸的这幅表情。不能更了解了，这是“我们聊一聊”脸。这太智障了，毕竟现在能做的比聊一聊更好的事多了去了。  
当然也有能用上他们的嘴的更好的事。  
“我只是想检查一下。”Dick说，在Jason能反驳之前把他给堵了回去，“很快的。”  
Jason叹气，发自内心的叹气凸显出他的饱受折磨，关于这个Jason认为他绝对没有夸大其词。  
“那就检啊。”Jason呻吟道。  
一如既往，只要Jason被折腾，Dick就会笑（如果Jason在词典里查查“混蛋”这个词，他很确定Dick带着这个笑容的脸会出现在上面）。然后他向下伸手，一根手指抵住Jason的胸口。  
“所以你最近没有吸入任何性爱花粉对吧？”Dick问。  
“没有。”Jason哼了一声，然后僵住了，仔细地看着Dick, “你有——”  
“没呀。”这蠢货笑了，俯身在Jason鼻子上印下一个吻，在Jason把他拍开之前迅速地躲了，“你自然而然就让我性致高昂了。”  
天啊。太可怕了。Jason摆出一副他希望有良好地表达了他的想法的表情，但Dick只是笑得更夸张了。  
“能说出这种话你可真是个社会威胁。”Jason声明道，免得他的表情还不够有力。  
Dick朝他抛了个媚眼。  
“你可喜欢这个了。”Dick说，在Jason可以反驳前先发制人，两根手指抵住了Jason的胸口，“第二点……”  
然后Dick朝他皱眉，检视着他。意料之中地，Dick坐了起来，手往下探去，把Jason的运动裤扯到了膝盖上。Jason忍不住从胸口红到了脖子。  
“天。你真是要么不做要么做到最好是吧？”他煞有其事地问，努力抵抗着把他自己盖起来的智障冲动——今天是洗衣日，他没拳击短裤可穿，而且是的现在可不是后悔没早点洗衣服的好时候，“你这是在干嘛？”  
因为Dick的动作没有带着任何色情或诱惑的意味。没有。他只是靠得很近地查看Jason, 把Jason弄得尴尬指数快要爆表了。这是会被用在大家来找茬或者找你妹中的那种眼神，不是能在卧房里让你自信心爆棚那种。  
然后Dick靠过来挨在他的肚子上，两手分别握住Jason的胯的两侧，给他闪了一个微笑。  
“只是检查一下还有没有部落纹身呀。”Dick轻松地回答道，在Jason的肚脐下方快速地吻了一下。  
Jason没忍住，惊讶而短促地傻笑了一声，他那里怕痒，而且傻笑可不符合他的形象， 但是Dick咧开了嘴，所以他肯定已经听到了。是啊去它的吧，反正他知道只要Dick在附近，他的形象就一文不值。  
不过话又说回来。  
他的忍耐还是有限度的。  
Jason撅起嘴，他用两只手捧着Dick的下颚，把他拉了起来。Dick明白了这个暗示，他缓慢地爬到Jason上方，眼神随着动作扫过他裸露的肌肤直到终于，终于，他们的视线紧锁在了同一高度。  
“现在你要检查我的抽屉里有没有女士吊袜带了吗？”Jason问，故意压低嗓音，他知道会让Dick战栗的那种低沉的嗓音。  
Dick的目光一闪，移向了他的抽屉，眼神颇为厚颜无耻。  
“干嘛，你想要来个小小的角色——”  
Jason把他拽过最后几英寸吻上去，坚决地让他闭上了嘴。他用了那种能让Dick分心的吻，持久的，令人脚趾蜷缩起来的，嘴唇磨蹭着的，气喘吁吁的吻。Dick发出一声叹息，身体几乎立刻放松了，Jason轻易地就让他们两人上下位置交换。坐在上方比较容易把握角度，他就那么侧了一下Dick的脑袋，性起的感觉带来刺痛，沿着Jason的脊椎下行。  
Dick不满足于被动，他在他们分开小小地喘口气时咬上来，蜷曲的手掌伸出，来回摩挲着Jason的髋骨。  
Jason灵光一闪，抵着Dick的唇突然而明亮地咧嘴笑了起来。Dick立刻察觉到了他的心情，移开了一会，扫视着Jason的脸，不由自主地也咧开嘴。  
“怎么了？” Dick问，懒散地用他的微笑磨蹭着Jason的下颚。  
Jason笑得更明亮了，哦，事情会变得超棒的。  
他一边沿着Dick的颚线一路吻上去作为回应， 一边轻咬着把Dick从他自己的下颚上推开，最后他来到了Dick下颚与脖子的连接处，印下一个流连不去的吻。他得到了来自Dick的一声低沉的叹息，绿灯亮起，他该使出必杀技了。  
Jason让自己的嘴唇停在Dick的耳廓，感受着Dick贴着他的颤抖。  
“你还没提到剩下的那次不能提起的相遇。”Jason低沉地提示道，Dick疑惑地哼鸣，迷失在这触感里，享受着每一秒，然后Jason继续，“蝙蝠侠。假JB. ”  
都不用一秒，Dick就贴着他完全僵住了。  
然后Jason得到了位于腹部的一次肘击，整个人被从Dick身上推下去，他嗷的一声摔到地上，但是Dick的表情——  
Jason大笑，笑得厉害。厉害到他得在地板上蜷成虾米来笑。  
Dick看起来被深深地背叛了。  
一分钟之后Dick从床的一侧冒出来，冲着他摇头。  
“哦你真是个混蛋。”Dick宣布道，用一个枕头往Jason的脸上实施了精准打击。  
Jason笑得更厉害了，他肚子疼。他把软垫从脸上拉下来，而Dick把他压在了地上，试图摆出一副严厉的表情，但是Jason看得出来表面上生气的Dick已经快憋不住笑了。  
“那招太贱了。”Dick严厉地说，但在他半裸地跨坐在他身上的时候看起来没那么有说服力。   
Jason咧开嘴。  
“或许吧。”Jason厚颜无耻地拖长声音道，“不过值得啊。”  
Dick摇摇头，故作悲伤。  
“要是我现在直接走掉就有你好受的。”Dick对他说，眼角皱起。  
Jason实在是过于愉快了，他轻柔地把Dick拉下来，好把一个笑印上Dick的唇。  
“你不会的。”Jason告诉他。  
Dick低哼，随便亲了一下Jason.  
 “当然不会。”Dick又亲了他一下，无视追上去的Jason, 而Jason试图靠近一点，他因此微笑，“我的意思是我们还得找到那些吊袜带……”  
Jason大笑出声。


End file.
